The Start of Us Sounds of Magic! Prologue
The Start of Us SOM00 The Start of Us is the prologue for the series Sounds of Magic! It introduces the two protagonists, Lulle and Cally and shows how the duo met. The Beginning of a New Era The story begins with the two species, magical humans and hybrids. The magical humans had to choose their next successor. The prince Azrael or the princess Sage. The king eventually chose Sage as the new queen because of her kindness and youth. Azrael, known for his strength and leadership on the army, became jealous of Sage and decided to team up with a demon to destroy Vitalia. Since the hybrids had no magic, Sage gave the hybrids magic so that the next generations would be ready for the war Azrael promised after 20 years. Every hybrid would get a weapon (usually an object depending on talent) when they become teenagers and would learn how to use with a spirit assisting them. Ever since then, teen hybrids would go to the Academy to study new abilities and train along their journey.' The Start of Sounds of Magic!'''' Years later, during a vacation in the spring, Lulle tells his mother that he’ll go treasure hunting. His mother accepts. He’s my adventurous son, isn’t he… she thought. Lulle takes a walk looking for shells until he sees a green scaled egg on the beach. He also notices a letter, picks it up, and reads it. The letter mentions that Cally is needed for adoption and that her parents couldn't take care of her due to wildfires of the fire guardian. Lulle picks the egg up and promises to protect it from harm. Suddenly it starts raining, causing Lulle’s mother to go look for him. Hours later, Lulle, drenched from the rain (in a condition that he may get a cold), he checks on Cally. Then the egg starts cracking, bit by bit, until it hatches into a girl! Cally first thinks Lulle as her father, but Lulle quickly switches the topic to think she’s her older brother. Happy to hear it, Cally hugs Lulle with affection. Lulle’s mother, Luscinia, comes back to wonder what’s going on. Lulle explains everything from the letter to taking care of Cally. His mother reads the letter he gave her and eventually tells that they have to go home, otherwise they may get in trouble from the evil sorcerers. So What Are Their Destinies Now? Back to reality, Lulle, grown up as a teenager, ends the story from there while babysitting three red puppy hybrid kids. However, Scarlett, curious as always, wonders why Cally is grown up when she and her siblings see her. Her older sister, Crimson, also asks why. Lulle answers that it came from an aging wish. The two siblings beg Lulle to tell more of the story, which Lulle reluctantly does so. Years after the duo met, their mother caught a corrupting illness due to her negative emotions. Lulle and Cally try their best to take care of their mom with the addition of their baby sister, Viola. On the day before Luscinia passed away, she gives Lulle a wishing star for his thirteenth birthday. His first reaction is to obviously cure his mother, however wishing stars can’t grant the impossible like curing an impossible corruptor. His mother starts to cough extremely hard and starts to hope that her children will be okay in the future (Lulle being a musical warrior and being able to take care of his two sisters) Lulle eventually comes up with the wish to make Cally as old as he is, since she’s been his best friend and he wants her to join him in his Academy journey. The wishing star grants this wish due to their friendship, causing a major change in Cally’s youth and eventually gains wings which she has trouble getting used to at first. Their mom eventually fades away, leaving the two to mourn for a little while… until their baby sister starts crying. Minutes later, Lulle rocks his baby sister to sleep. Cally comes inside, finally relieved that Viola stopped crying. Lulle teases that Cally did this when he was taking care of her then he explains that he’ll talk with Cally in a few minutes. Cally reluctantly leaves, while Lulle sighs and wonders what the future would be. Lulle enters with a tired look and sits on his bed while Cally just sulks in boredom. Lulle explains to Cally that they’re now alone now that their mother passed away and that they have to take care of their sister. However, since Lulle is older, he has more responsibility than ever, but he’s willing to risk his life for his family. Cally gets bored of this and says that it’ll take a while to get their weapons. Then she suddenly realizes that Lulle has a diamond on his cheek. Lulle explains that he now has the mark of his species, the galaxy diamond. Tired of all of this, they both get ready for bed using magic. The duo say their last remarks with Cally exclaiming that they’ll be warriors someday. Then the duo rest for the night. I'm Late For The Ceremony?! After hours of babysitting, Lulle decides to wait for their mom to come home. After a quiet moment later, an earrape phone call of Spiral Mountain rings from his phone. Cally answers normally, while Lulle has a quiet-yelling reaction that the kids are sleeping and that Cally changed his ringtone on purpose. Cally sticks her tongue out and laughs about the prank. Then she gets serious and tells Lulle that he’s late for the ceremony! She also mentions that their sister, Viola is annoying them. Lulle eventually calms things down and explains that he’ll be home in 15 minutes. Cally ends the call saying that she’ll see him there, while Lulle sighs in relief that everything will be okay at the ceremony.